


The Weight

by swede_nerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swede_nerd/pseuds/swede_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gets hard, you just wish it would go back to normal. But it doesn't. So you keep on fighting. So that's what Percy Jackson did. Even after he had heard his father say he was a mistake, he kept going.<br/>But then his so called father paid him a visit, and he finally, after years of bottling his emoitons, breaks down. Worst, he does it in front of him.<br/>But what will happen to them afterwards? And how will they move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing all cred goes to Rick Riordan!
> 
> Hi guys  
> Sorry for the possibly awful grammar, but English isn't my main langauge and I'm doing the best I can, but you're free to any wrong doing of mine.  
> This is my first English fanfiction, it's also the first one on AO3  
> Hope you'll like it

**Prologue:**

It was night and dark outside in Camp Half-Blood.  
Everyone was in their cabins, everyone but him. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The twelve years old boy was out by the ocean.  
Ever since he first met his so-called-father he had spent more and more time alone.  
Ever since his father had said _those words_ he couldn't stop hearing them, over and over again inside his haid.  
He couldn't stop thinking about them. Was that all he was? A result of his fathers misbehaving? Was Gabe right all these years about him being nothing but a burden?  
The thought of that almost made Percy, after years of bottling everything up, break down. But it didn't.  
So he slowly walked back to his cabin to get some sleep.

The next day when he walked into his cabin, after a whole day of training but now ready to get some sleep, he walked in for a suprise...

 

_Edited 16 February, 2016_


	2. I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unbetaed (I don't even know what a beta do if we're not talking about wolfs) story so I apologise for the bad grammar

Percy knew it was wrong of him to ignore his friends, after all they hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't talk to them. He just couldn't.

He felt wrong. Like he shouldn't be alive.

Which was probably right, because just like his father said, he was a mistake. Gabe had been right all along, it seemed, his father did not want him. Why had he always told Gabe he was wrong? He should have known he was right, he should have listened. But he didn't, why? He didn't know.

But there was nothing Percy could do about it, so he moved on, or tried to at least. I mean how hard could it be? Apparently really hard.

So when he opened the door to cabin three that night, about seven o'clock maybe, he didn't  have any thoughts about Poseidon.

Perhaps that is why he, at first, didn't see the person standing in a corner of his caibn.

It wasn't until he had walked to his bed and put Riptide on his bedside table, while sitting down on his bed, that he saw someone standing there in the shadows.

He panicked, stood up with Riptide in his hand. But then he saw who it was and froze.

'What is he doing here?' he thought.

"Perseus", Poseidon, his father, said. he sounded uncertain, nervous almost.

"What...ehm...huh?" Percy said, more like stuttered, confused, still in a frozen daze.

He started feeling sick, being in he same room as his father after hearing _those_ words made him feel uncomfortable and wrong. All he wanted to do was to run away from this situation, run as fast and long as his legs could carry him. But he didn't, because he was still frozen on his feet.

"Perseus I'm..." he didn't get to finnish what he was going to say as Percy abruptly started talking.

"It's Percy, not Perseus. And what are you doing here?" he knew he shouldn't talk like that to a god, but he was to busy fighting his inpulse on running to actually care.

"I...am here to talk to you."

"To me? What about?" his voice was emotionless, after years of hiding his feeling and pain from Gabe his was now quite an expert on it.

"Why are you ignoring you friends?" Poseidon looked like he did the last time Percy saw him, Bermuda shorts with a Hawaiian shirt and sandals. But this time the deep laugh lines in his face looked more worried and nervous, making him look older. Or older than he should be looking, because let's face it, Poseidon was really old.

"I...I'm not ignoring my friends", Percy stuttered, he still didn't understand what his father was doing there. And he didn't want to answer the question.

"Perseu...Percy, don't lie to me. Just answer the question, truthfully:" Poseidon said.

Percy really didn't want to answer the question. But he knew that if he didn't his father would become angry. And he didn't want to anger a god. Not that he understood why Poseidon cared at all. He never did Before, why start now?

"I...why do you want to know?" he said thrumming his fingers against his leg nervously, he was letting his ADHD show, he really shouldn't but he couldn't stop it, he was too confused.

"Percy." his father had an angry tone tone in his voice and Percy involuntary flinched away.

"Sorry." he muttered lowly, he knew that Poseidon wouldn't do anything to him but it just came as a reflex to him. Even if he tried to hide it, he knew that Poseidon saw it clearly. He really needed to try harder, he couldn't have people seeing him showing weakness. He didn't want pity.

"Percy...I...do you really think that I'm going to hurt you?" his father sounded a little hurt. For a second, a very long second, Percy felt angry. Did Poseidon really have a right to be  hurt? He didn't even know him and after calling Percy a...and there the anger disappeared. Now he just felt lonely and...something, he couldn't decide what it was.

"I...No of course not?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Percy I would never do that..." Poseidon said quietly and took a step forward, which made Percy take a quick step back.

"I...know. I know." he hesitated a little while talking.

"Then why would you flinch?"

"I...It's...nothing. It's absolutely nothing." Percy knew he wouldn't get away with it but couldn't help but try.

"Of course it's something, you just flinched away from your own father." Poseidon seemed frustrated and a little...sad? Why would he be sad?  
Percy was getting more and more uncomfortable standing there. He didn't know how to answer his father without angering him any further. He couldn't tell the truth, but neither could he lie. Knowing this he chose to just stay quiet.

"Percy." Nothing. He just stayed quiet not answering his father, looking down at his feet. "Percy please answer me." Poseidon said pleadingly.  
Percy's panic as starting to take over and he couldn't stop it. It was too strong, and he knew he was going to blow up and say something stupid next but he couldn't actually care.

"Well what do you want me to say?!"

"The truth! I want you to tell me the truth!"

Well that wasn't gonna happen. That was something he couldn't do. Never ever could he tell anyone how much it hurt, how afraid he was and how close he was to a breakdown.  
He hadn't even told his mom, the one he loved and trusted more than anyone else.  
And if he couldn't even tell his own mother then why should he tell someone he just met and absolutely did not trust?

 

_Edited 16 February, 2016_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> First, thanks for the comments/comment it really keeps me going  
> Second, sorry it took so long but I wanted to give you a little longer chapter than I usually would write (I'm not one for writing long chapters)  
> Third, I really hope you liked the chapter. I worked quite hard on it and wanted to post it before but I was in Germany and had no internet
> 
> See you next time <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Even if I wish that I did, I do NOT own the characters from PJO, Rick Riordan does that. Although I do own the story itself but that's not the point.
> 
> Enjoy!

When you're in a difficult situation, you feel uncomfortable and often the only thing you want to do i flee. But very often you can't, because it's something you have to do, because if you don't do it in that moment then you're never going to do it. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, stood silent in front of his father. His brain completely blank. He didn't know what to say. His father had asked something of him, something he couldn't give him, the truth. The truth that he had for so long kept buried deep inside of him and refused to accept. People said that the truth was painful, but they didn't understand just how painful it was. Especially when you had spent practically your whole life denying it.

Percy's stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, had always said that his father didn't want him, that he was just a burden. Percy had never really believed him, always denied it, believing in the tale his mother had told him of his father. But now, all that had been turned upside-down. He, along with his mother, had been wrong. His father did not want him, his father only thought of him as a burden. And Percy had, after a few weeks, accepted that and buried that with the rest of the things that hurt. But now, now he wasn't so sure anymore. His father had that day, today, come to his cabin in Camp Half-Blood to talk with him. He was acting like he cared. When he had seen Percy flinch, he had looked devastated and sorrowful. It confused Percy. One moment Poseidon didn't care for him at all, and the other he suddenly acted like he really cared.

Percy wanted some answers. But so did Poseidon, apparently. And that complicated things. What was he supposed to say now? He couldn't just tell him the truth, and he couldn't tell him to go away, even if he wanted to.

Still arguing with himself Percy looked up to see his father still standing in front of him, breathing heavy. They stood there, staring into eachothers eyes for a minut, or was it two? Then, taking a deep breath, Percy started talking.

"I wish I could, tell you the truth, trust you and all those things." he whispered. "But I can't. And I'm sorry for that, but I can't trust you when I know that in your eyes I'm only a mistake...I can't. I try, trust me I do, but I can't. And I can't let you in knowing that you won't even be allowed to see me, not that I could think of a reason for you to want to see me. And it confuses me, deeply, to see you even stand here. But it hurts, yes it _hurts_ me to see you here acting like you suddenly care of what happens in my life. Why? Why do you so suddenly care about that?"

Poseidon stood there for a minute or two, Percy could see that he was choosing his next words closely and breathing deeply before he spoke. And when he did speak, his voice was low and soft, like he was talking to a child. Which, Percy realised, he actually was.

"Percy, I've always cared for you. Trough your whole life I've been keeping an eye on you, even if you didnt see it. I couldn't approach you, but I could watch you from afar. I wanted to protect you, and this was the only way for me to do so. I couldn't let Zeus know about you, he would have killed you within a second and I couldn't loose you.  I always wished that I could be there for you, be with your mother, watch you grow up, help you grow up. I wanted to hug you and never let go, I wanted to take both you and your mother to a safe place where no one but me could find you. When I saw that your mother had married that man, I was sad, so sad, because I knew that she didn't love him. And she deserved so much more, but I couldn't give her that because if I had stayed, I would have endangered both of you. I swear I didn't know what he did to the both of you, if I had, I would have stopped it. I love you, Percy, you are my son and I can't beare the thought of loosing you. So I beg you, just give me one chance, a chance of being there for you, take care of you, do things with you, a chance to be... a chance to be your father. Please, Percy."

Once again, Percy didn't know what to say, or what to think. He just stood there for one, two, three, four, five minutes. Stood there staring at the floor. When he finally looked up he saw that, while talking, Poseidon had come closer to him. And it surprised Percy that it felt comforting, with his father near. Maybe he could, after all, give his father a chance. But what would happen if he did? That's what Percy was afraid of, what would happen if Poseidon went back on what he said? What if he was just messing with Percy right now? No, that seemed wrong, why go through all this trouble just to mess with him? So Percy decided, and he hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision in the future. 

"If...if I give you a chance, will you promise not to leave again, not to...to hurt me, us? To be there and  _not_ ignore me? I mean...just...please promise me you won't leave me, _please._ " tears were now silently making teir way down his face. But not once during his stuttering he stopped looking his father in the eyes. Poseidon stepped closer. And this time Percy neither flinched nor did he take a step back. He just watched his father with his deep ocean green eyes that held pain, desperation and a little hope in them.

Poseidon took a step forward and Percy still didn't move from where he was standing. Suddenly he was enveloped in his fathers comforting arms, holding him close to his chest, murmuring comforting words. That was the moment when Percy actually allowed himself to break down. Everything that he had botteled up for years just flew out of him as he desperately clung to his father and cried into his chest.

For the first time in years Percy felt himself relax completaly and feel safe. His father, his _dad_ wouldn't allow any harm come to him. His dad would protect him, Percy knew. He could trust him.

"I promise, Percy. I promise to never leave you. Shh it's fine, everything's going to be fine, my son. I'm here." His dad kept murmuring to him while he hugged him tightly like he was afraid Percy would dissapear if he let Percy go.

And to be honest, Percy didn't want him to let go. He wanted to stay in his fathers arms, in his safe heaven, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you had to wait this long and for the very short chapter. Though I do hope you liked it, and trust me I tried hard to write faster but I have so much in school right now that I barely have any free time anymore.  
> Anyway hope you liked it, thanks for reading  
> Bye <3


	4. Epilogue

 Ethan was dead. Luke was dead. Kronos was defeated. They had won the war. But in a way, they had lost. So many people were dead or hurt. He didn’t know if his mother was dead, or Paul, or Tyson, or _his dad._

Annabeth was crying. Grover was…well he wasn’t sure what Grover were doing. All Percy could do was stare at the dead face of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. He mourned his death quietly. They had once been friends, until Luke betrayed him. He remembered the night following the day he had woke up after that incident. His dad had been so worried, and it had felt so good to know that he cared. His dad had hugged him tight, but not too tight since he had still been injured, and told him not to scare him like that again. And Percy had said that was an impossible promise to keep. Poseidon had stayed until he fell asleep, and probably for a while after that.

That night, like many that were to come, he had felt safe. No one could touch him with his father there. No one. His father had kept his promise and was always there when he needed him.

 

_Edited 20/11 - 2017_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, I completely forgot this story. Much has happened and I've been trying to rewrite one of my Swedish stories on wattpad and I barely have time for anything nowadays because of school.  
> So because I'm not really proud of this story (it's length and how horribly I wrote) I decided to end it here, write a short epilogue and maybe one day rewrite or write a new Percy/Poseidon Father-Son story instead of forcing myself to write. Forcing it would just make it worse and I want to put my heart in what I write so that people will enjoy reading it.  
> Anyway I'm so sorry for this and i hop (but I don't think) that you enjoyed reading this story.  
> Sorry,  
> Bye <3


End file.
